Methods and devices for the production of a synthetic resin skin have been described in various publications and, German Patent Publication (DE-AS) 1,943,151, e.g., relates to a method for casting hollow bodies using casting resin. In this publication an initially cold, open mold is first filled with a plastisol, then emptied and then again filled with plastisol and emptied again, while heating the mold wall, whereby a plastisol coating is formed on the inner mold wall surface by gelling or fusing action. Finally, the coating is fused and fully cured by the renewed application of heat. After cooling the synthetic resin skin is removed from the mold.
A further method for the production of a synthetic resin ski disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 621,870, filed on June 18, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,868 and based on German Patent Publication 3,322,931 in which the synthetic resin is filled into a preheated mold and caused to melt or gel on the inner mold surface to form a thin layer. After emptying of the mold the synthetic resin composition is cured by a further thermal treatment. An important feature of the known method is that the open, preheated mold is first locked to a container to form a hermetic seal. The container is filled with synthetic resin. When the seal has been formed the mold and container are turned through 180.degree., whereby the synthetic resin flows or falls out of the container into the mold. Thus, a layer of synthetic resin is formed by fusion on the inner mold surface, whereafter the mold and the container are swung back into their upright position in order to clear the superfluous synthetic resin from the mold. In the known method the starting material may either be a plastisol or a pourable synthetic resin powder which is well able to move into mold sections behind back tapers, especially if the mold is vibrated in addition to being turned over.